puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atherion
Atherion is an officer in the crew Perilous Puppets, and plays on the Sage Ocean. Biography Atherion joined the world of Puzzle Pirates after seeing the game in an advertisment on a website. He started playing in March of 2004, on the Viridian Ocean. For no reason at all, Atherion switched to the Sage ocean. Atherion joined the crew Nagamar with other famous pirates such as Luigi (who was captain of Nagamar at the time of joining), Horror, Oblivion, Ben, and Lupus. After joining Nagamar, Atherion worked hard to improve all of his stats. He constantly pestered Luigi and the senior officers to promote him to officer. They always said no. Feeling somewhat disheartened, Atherion left Nagamar after being invited to become senior officer in a crew called Dubloon Dragons. Atherion started working on Drinking. He achieved solid experience and ultimate standing in November, landing himself the #32 spot on the ultimate drinking list. Atherion's internet connection quit on him, and he was unable to log back into Puzzle Pirates until January. The game deleted his account, it being 5 months since his last log-in. By then, he had created a new account, also named Atherion. When he came back, he found Nagamar had disbanded, as well as Dubloon Dragons. Mushroom Kingdom had vanished, too. Atherion was surprised. He didn't play until March 11th, 2005. He met up with everyone he knew from the old account. Atherion joined on March 12th. Natsu was the captain at the time, and helped Atherion excel in all of the piracy puzzles. He never regained his ultimate in Drinking because he simply didn't want to go through those hours of drinking puzzles. The farthest Atherion advanced in Twilight was the rank of pirate. Atherion was wandering around some tailoring stalls in 's "Gown with the Wind" tailoring bazaar when he met Ceraphim in her stall. Atherion greeted Ceraphim like an old friend, and started a great friendship with her. At the time, Ceraphim was senior officer of the crew Fair Winds. Cambar was the captain at the time. Atherion talked to Ceraphim, who then told him he would only need four Broads to become officer. Atherion sat and thought about it. He had 3 broads and a narrow, and came to a decision. Atherion joined Fair Winds in April, 2006. He quickly rose to the rank of officer, where he remained for his duration in Fair Winds. Cambar disapeared for a long time, and Ceraphim assumed the role of captain. Alfwyn was first mate, but he disapeared as well. Everclearboy became first mate. Fair Winds went through a remake, and it rose to the 3rd spot on the crew fame list, at eminent. Fair Winds is currently sailing under the flag Ravin Notion. Atherion got his Piracy stats to at least solid, Bilging to weighty, and Rumble to narrow while in Fair Winds. After taking his time deciding on whether or not to leave, Atherion said goodbye and created his own crew, Smooth Sailin'. After averaging 21 battles a day, for a week, Atherion managed to get rumored and joined Tiny Flag. But, Atherion missed the guys back at Fair Winds, so he decided to merge his crew with Fair Winds. He took the position of fleet officer. After getting in a small misunderstanding in League of Light, Atherion left Fair Winds and League of Light to join Tilinka in Perilous Puppets, under Tiny Flag. After staying in Perilous Puppets and Tiny Flag for a while, Atherion decided to help Thumbus with his new crew, The Mutiny. The Mutiny joined Tiny Flag shortly after. Tiny Flag disbanded, and half the original crews made a new flag, named Infallable Quintessence. Atherion started to poker like an addict, and eventually, ammassed 400k at one time. And, if you live by the sword, you die by the sword. Atherion lost all 400k in Poker. He already had half a mind to quit Puzzle Pirates, just because it was getting a tad boring. The loss of 400k decided him. He vanished for 5 months, in December 2006. Atherion came back on May 24th, 2007. He was in a crew he didn't know about. Apparently the other crew he was in merged with someone else's. He quickly left, and asked a senior officer in Fair Winds to let him join. Atherion got into Fair Winds, and has been there ever since. He had the rank of officer when he went inactive again. Months passed. Ceraphim left at the end of 2007. SpatulaMom became the Captain of Fair Winds, and also queen of Raving Notion. Atherion came back in April 2008. Fair Winds was dying, as well as Raving Notion. The flag had good people in it, but Atherion was looking for a change. He talked to Tilinka, who let him into the Perilous Puppets again. He became Officer quickly. Atherion has been there ever since. Achievements *Former captain of Smooth Sailin'. *Former royalty of Tiny Flag. *Senior officer of multiple crews. Important People These people helped Atherion get where he is now. *Luigi *Lupus *Ceraphim *Tilinka *Kneiss *Thumbus